La Busqueda del Cocinero
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Sanji ha desaparecido del Sunny.Luffy asegura saber donde se encuentra el extraviado nakama :!En el femenino y peligroso Amazon Lily!. ¿Como reaccionara Hancock al ver a Nami por primera vez? ¿Donde esta Sanji? Y sobretodo ¿Quien lavara los platos sucios?


**One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiiro Oda**

* * *

><p>Después del almuerzo, algo de lo que a diario se acumulaba el Sunny además de barrigas llenas y eructos colectivos, era de una enorme cantidad de platos que lavar en la cocina. Y como Luffy era muy torpe y siempre se les resbalaban de los dedos lográndose el sobrenombre de "Dedos de Mantequilla", Usopp siempre inventaba una excusa para liberase de la responsabilidad, Zoro era muy flojo como para siquiera ponerse un mandil y el resto de la tripulación se hacía siempre se hacia la desentendida al asunto, era Sanji quien debía arruinarse la manicura con tal de dejar limpios todos los platos sucios, los cuales serian ensuciados de nuevo en la cena y el ciclo se repetía.<p>

Gajes del oficio de ser el cocinero de una tripulación holgazana y comelona.

El problema era que el coqueto cocinero, esa mañana nublada con cielo gris, se había perdido de vista. Era como si se hubiera evaporado del barco, él y sus cejas ridículas de espiral no estaban por ningún lado.

-¡Ay caray!- exclamo Chopper, quien fue el primero en darse cuenta de la ausencia del chef al ir por un par de galletas a la cocina. Presa del pánico, empezó a correr como loco por todo el barco gritando _"Código Rojo, cocinero extraviado"_

La tripulación sombreros de Paja, menos Zoro, se dio a la labor de buscar a Sanji por todo el barco. Lo buscaron en la proa, en el mástil, en el comportamiento de mini barcos, ….

-¡Ya busque en el cuarto de Nami, pero allí no estaba Sanji !- informó Brook a sus nakamas. Con voz picarona, agrego -¡Pero… si encontré estos lindos pantis color naranja, Yohoho, muy lindos, señorita navegante. Creo que me los quedare y los agregare a mi colección!-

-¡Devuélvemelos en este instante, calaca loca, o te arrancare la piel!- demando Nami furiosa.

-¡Yohoho, ya ni tengo!- respondió Brook mientras salía huyendo mientras con los pantis en mano y con Nami corriendo tras de él.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos se perseguían, Robin buscaba en la biblioteca, pero pronto encontró un libro muy interesante y se olvido del asunto a favor de una buena lectura. Luffy busco en los jarrones de galletas, en el refrigerador, en el bote de basura y hasta en debajo de todas la alfombras….

Pero aparte de polvo, migajas y comida caduca, no encontró nada más.

No había rastro de Sanji.

-¡Oh no! ¡Qué tragedia, no puede ser, Sanji! ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? ¡¿Por qué? – dijo Luffy muy triste cuando la búsqueda de Sanji por el Sunny se dio por concluida. Sé desplomo en el hombro de Usopp y no dejaba de llorar lastimosamente.

-Tranquilo, Luffy, no llores, lo encontraremos- lo consolaba Usopp conmovido, abrazándolo y empezando a hacer drama telenovelusco junto a su capitán.

-Pues ya era hora de que ese idiota se largara de aquí – comento Zoro encogiéndose indiferentemente de hombros. –Además, no te preocupes Luffy, que si quieres a un pervertido en tu tripulación, recuerda que aun tenemos a Franky y a Brook-

-Bueno, si….- acepto Luffy calmándose por un momento y mirando a sus dos nakamas. Después recapacitó y su rostro se entristeció de nuevo -¡Pero ninguno de ellos sabe cocinar, se les quema hasta el agua!-

-Uf, pues nada te parece- replico Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

-Woah Luffy, discúlpame que te corrija, pero yo si se cocinar- dijo Franky en su defensa señalándose con el pulgar, muy orgulloso -¿Qué ya olvidaste las deliciosas hamburguesas con queso que nos prepare hace una semana?-

-¿Y tú ya olvidaste que esa semana, tuvimos tanta diarrea que la cañería del Sunny tuvo que ser reemplazada de emergencia y que la mitad de nuestro tesoro se gasto en papel higiénico?- recordó Nami con voz burlona y rencorosa mientras agarraba a Franky del cabello.

-Oh, cierto. – dijo Franky

-Pues a mí si me gustaron esas hamburguesas-

-Tu cállate Luffy- lo silencio Nami. Ya había regresado su ropa interior robada por Brook a su cuarto, pero seguía de mal humor, en especial por la desaparición de Sanji.

-Es que sin el… ¿Quién demonios va a lavar los malditos platos? – se quejo en voz alta, mirando a sus nakamas y señalando un montijo de platos sucios en los que empezaba a crecer un poco de moho que a Luffy le recordó a un brócoli apetitoso – Digo, podemos comer comida rápida diario o incluso si me siento generosa, puede que yo cocine de vez en cuando….! Pero no hay manera de que toque ese monte radiactivo y hongoso de platos!-

-Yo menos- agrego rápidamente Robin.

-A mi ni me vean- replico Zoro desviando la mirada.

- Ni muerto. Yohoho , ¿entienden, muerto?- agrego Brook sin que nadie se riera de su chiste.

-Este…- fue la aportación de Chopper.

-Yo lo haría con gusto, pero soy alérgico al lavabo- dijo Usopp empezando a toser fingidamente.

-¡Lo siento hermanos, pero estoy muy ocupado construyendo mis inventos raros y no tengo nada tiempo libre!- menciono Franky rascándose la cabeza.

Luffy se ofreció a cumplir esa tarea con mucho ánimo, pero en cuanto agarro un plato y este resbalo de sus dedos para hacerse trizas en el piso, todos los demás se negaron de inmediato.

-¡La vajilla ya está muy cara en las tiendas como para que tú la andes rompiendo!- lo regaño Nami sosteniendolo fuertemente de un cachete.

Siguieron discutiendo por el transcurso de un par de horas como resolver el asunto de los platos sucios. Brook propuso ponerlos en la regadera y darles una ducha, pero nadie, ni siquiera Luffy, apoyo esa idea.

-¡Yo puedo construir una súper maquina lava vajilla automática!- exclamó Franky triunfal.

-¡Fantástico!-

-¡Sí! Solo me tomara unos cuatro o seis meses para tenerla lista y poder….- Pero no pudo decir más porque una lluvia de coscorrones llovió sobre su cabeza. En el lapso de ese tiempo, el Sunny se hundiría al fondo del mar a causa del peso de los platos sucios que se habrían acumulado.

-No hay más solución – determino Robin muy seria –Debemos encontrar a Sanji, el es el único capaz de resolver esta disyuntiva –

-Shishi, _"disyuntiva"…._ Ay Robin, me encantan tus palabras inventadas, son muy graciosas- rio Luffy dando a la arqueóloga una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Luffy, vuelve a hacer eso y me temo que tendré que dislocarte los brazos y las piernas - advirtió Robin retorciendo con sus manos un hueso de pollo de uno de los sucios platos.

-Pero no te enojes, Robin…- respondió Luffy sintiendo lastima por el pobre hueso de pollo.

Fue entonces que Luffy tuvo una epifanía. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo tembló un poco, como si hubiera recibido una mini descarga eléctrica. Todos los miraban preocupados, pensando que su capitán sufría de otros de sus ataques de hambre insaciable que le daban una vez cada mes.

-Pollo..Piernas…- murmuraba Luffy, concentrando toda su energía en su cerebro.

-¡Luffy quiere piernas de pollo para cenar!- dijo Brook chasqueando los dedos.

-No, no es eso- respondió Luffy, todavía muy concentrado. En su cerebro se estaban hilando varias ideas:

Sanji era un chef, un chef pervertido. Pero no estaba en el Thousand Sunny. ¿A dónde iría un pervertido? ¿Qué lugar escogería de TODOS las islas del mundo?

Luffy tambien sabía que Sanji era adicto a esas revistan llenas de mujeres flacas de _piernas _largas y sin ropa , a las que el cocinero solía referirse como _lindas pollitas._Y el lugar que Luffy conocía en donde había mas mujeres que en ningún otro lado que encajaran con esa descripción , en donde seguro era el paraíso de los pervertidos, era nada menos que la isla ….

-¡Ya sé donde esta Sanji!- grito luego de que su epifanía termino.

-¡Hasta que reaccionas, estúpido! Ya te íbamos a echar una cubeta de agua en la cara!- dijo Zoro ,arrojando el agua a sobre su hombro, empapando a Chopper sin querer en el proceso.

-¡No hay tiempo para babosadas!- dijo Luffy empujándolos a los dos a un lado. -¡Debemos zarpar enseguida y encontrar a Sanji para antes de la cena! Nami, pon dirección a esa isla-

-¿A cuál te refieres, Luffy? – pregunto Nami con intriga. Luffy se acomodo su sombrero de paja y sentencio con voz dramática:

-Al lugar donde nadie tiene joyas familiares: Amazon Lily-

* * *

><p>-¡Emperatriz Hancock!-<p>

-¿Qué quieres, que no ves que estoy en mi sueño de belleza y con mi mascarilla anti edad?-

-Lo siento- se disculpo Margaret con una leve reverencia–Yo solo quería decirle que Monkey D. Luffy ha vuelto….-

-¡LUFFY!-

Al escuchar el nombre del muchacho, Hancock dio un brinco atlético tan alto que casi se pega con el techo de sus aposentos. Cuando regreso al suelo, ya no había ni rastro de mascarilla en su cara y estaba muy despierta y vivas. Sus ojos sacaban chispas y sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas.

Sandersonia y Marigold aplaudieron ante la agilidad de su hermana

-¡Oh, mi Luffy. De seguro que vino a visitarme y a pedirme matrimonio. Por fin, luego de esperar tanto tiempo, se ha dado cuenta que su corazón pertenece a mí, solo a mi…. ¡Oh, que feliz soy!-

-Eh, emperatriz…. De hecho el viene acompañado…-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hancock, sintiendo que sus sueños se derrumbaban como un cristal ante el golpe de un martillo

-Su tripulación viene con él. Si, si, hay un tipo que creemos es un marimo mutante con piernas, y también hay un mapache con un gorro rosa… Y creo que hay un sujeto anoréxico vestido de caballero haciendo bailes estúpidos con un hombre vestido con un curioso taparrabos mientras el hermano gemelo de Pinocho parece estar contando sus aventuras. Justo la tripulación que esperábamos de Luffy, señora Hancock- explico Margarte sin poder dejar de pensar en los hombres que ahora esperaban a las fueras de la ciudad junto con Luffy.

-¿Y hay…mujeres?- pregunto Hancock con el pánico pintando su voz a pesar de que se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Sabía que Luffy tenía nakamas femeninas, pero tenía la esperanza de que ellas hubiesen sido comidas por un Rey del Mar o que se hubieran perdido para siempre en el mar en una tormenta…

¡No había nada de malo en soñar un poco!

-Pues sí, hay dos – informo Margaret - Una chica que creemos usa una peluca hecha a base de mandarinas y otra de pelo negro que por lo que vemos, le gusta leer mucho-

Al escuchar las descripciones de las mujeres, una sonrisa de alivio se pinto en los labios de Hancock. Sin duda de que ella era mucho más bella que una calva con peluca naranja y una comelibros de pelo oscuro. Su belleza no tenía nada de que temer, y de seguro Luffy nunca le interesaría ninguna de sus nakamas .

Con la confianza muy alta y el ego incluso aun mas alto (si eso era posible), Hancock se dispuso a encontrarse con Luffy, por lo que permitió que lo dejaran entrar a la ciudad de las mujeres.

-Bueno, es que hay algo mas –agregó Margaret tímidamente – Luffy insiste en que la mujer de pelo naranja entre con él. Dice que ella es indispensable para encontrar a su cocinero…o algo así…-

-Ya veo- dijo Hancock sombríamente - Pues bueno, si así lo desea Luffy, déjenla pasar también, no me importa. Después de todo, Soy Boa Hancock, la mujer más bella del mundo y no me preocupa una plebeya que de seguro no representara ninguna rivalidad por mi amor a Luffy-

-Señora- dijo Margaret asintiendo, saliendo de la habitación para ir a dar la orden.

* * *

><p>-¡Esto es el maldito paraíso! Ahora entiendo por qué crees que Sanji se encuentra aquí, Luffy! ¿Qué hombre no lo desearía?-<p>

-¡Oi, mantenlo en tus pantalones y cálmate, Brook, que asustaras a las chicas!-

-¡Mira quién habla, si fuiste tú quien se quito la tanga y empezó a bailar en frente de ellas!-

-No me la quite, ya te dije que el viento soplo muy fuerte y se fue volando sin querer. ¡Y no estaba bailando, solo me movía para que no me diera tanto frio!-

-¡Pero si aquí hace un calor tremendo! ¡Y si, hablo en doble sentido, yohoho!-

No cabía duda de que los más eufóricos de haber llegado a Amazon Lily, a pesar de que casi toda la tripulación muere en el proceso, eran Brook y Franky. Ambos no dejaban de babear de la hermosa vista llena de mujeres que se despegaba ante sus ojos.

Usopp también estaba bastante contento, y si bien no llegaba a ser tan exhibicionista como sus compañeros, fue lo suficientemente osado para empezar a contar historias sobre él para impresionar a las inocentes miembros de la tribu de Kuja.

Ellas, obviamente, se creían todo lo que el mentiroso decía.

El mas incómodo era Chopper, muy tímido como para dejarse ver y ocultándose en un barril en su cuarto de preparación de medicinas, asegurando que no saldría hasta que se hubiesen marchado de ese _extraño lugar lleno de hembras humanas._

Luffy sonreía ante los recuerdos que le traía esa isla. Había comido realmente delicioso durante su accidental estadía allí hacia un tiempo, y no la había pasado mal.

La chicas en ese lugar eran bastante divertidas, aunque debía ser cuidadoso con sus joyas, porque en más de una ocasión una curiosa ladrona amenazó con arrebatárselas, pero fuera de ese insignificante inconveniente, Amazon Lily le parecía un buen lugar y no tenia duda alguna que allí es donde Sanji había ido a parar.

-¿Pero no se te hace muy poco probable que Sanji esté aquí, Luffy?- inquirió Nami observando como Margaret se acercaba. El chico pirata medito unos momentos y contesto:

-¡Pues un poco, pero mas improbable parecía llegar aquí con vida y míranos. Estamos todos vivitos y coleando! Excepto Brook, que ya está muerto-

-No me robes los chistes, Luffy – reclamo Brook con grito desde la distancia.

A continuación, llego Margarte con la respuesta afirmativa de Hancock de dejarlos pasar a la ciudad. Nami se mostro un tanto sorprendida de que ella también tenía permiso,ya que había esperado un trato más frio por parte de la Emperatriz pirata.

-Oh bueno, tal vez no es tan mala como dicta su reputación- concluyo sin darle más importancia al asunto mientras ella, Margarte y Luffy se introducían a la ciudad.

El resto de la tripulación se quedo esperando afuera, muy entretenidos con las curiosas y guapas muchachas.

* * *

><p>-No hay tiempo para mujeres. Entrenar es primero-<p>

-Je, si tú lo dices, Zoro-

Robin y el espadachín ya hacían en el cuarto de enteramiento. Zoro no se había ni molestado en ir a saludar a las mujeres y ponía todo su empeño en sus ejercicios diarios mientras Robin lo observaba y leía un libro al mismo tiempo.

-Solo los idiotas como el cocinero se dejan distraer por ellas- insistía Zoro – Pero yo no, yo tengo bien claras mis prioridades-

Robin solo contestaba con una risilla cada afirmación, y Zoro cada vez que la escuchaba, se ponía un poco colorado.

Tal vez solo era a causa del ejercicio y el esfuerzo.

Pero también estaba la posibilidad , de que no.

* * *

><p>Hancock ya tenía un banquete preparado para cuando Luffy llego a su palacio.<p>

Filas de carne bañadas en salsa, pescados ahumados y fritos, postres y pasteles rebosando en la mesa….cualquier alimento imaginable ya había sido preparado y servido por las mismas manos de Hancock.

Y para que no se iniciara el rumor de que era una mala anfitriona, hasta se había molestado en preparar la cena para la invitada de peluca naranja: Un vaso con agua y un bowl con arroz blanco. Buen provecho

Aprovecho los últimos minutos para perfumarse, peinarse su cabello y practicar su mejor sonrisa. Su corazón salto de felicidad en cuanto Luffy entro al sus aposentos.

-¡Amorcito corazón, Luffy!- se le abalanzo Hancock, abrazándolo tan fuerte que casi lo taclea .Luffy la saludo distraídamente ,por que sus ojos solo podían ver el maravilloso banquete que Hancock había cocinado.

Pero cuando Hancock vio a una guapa extranjera adentrase, soltó a Luffy de inmediato y le cerró el camino.

-¡Alto!- ordeno con voz imperativa -¡ ¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Que….-

-Ah, tranquila – le dijo Luffy con la boca llena y la camisa sucia de comida –Ella es Nami, mi navegante. De la que te platique la otra vez, cuando derrámaste todo el te, recuerdas?-

Luffy siguió comiendo con gran apetito, sin notar la cara de disgusto y miedo que se habia formado en el rostro de Hancock.

La navegante se encontraba azorada, sin saber muy bien que decir o cómo reaccionar, aunque debía admitir que no le causaba nada de gracia la forma en que Hancock se le quedaba viendo.

-No puede ser – dijo entre dientes Marigold, tan asombrada como su hermana- ¡Esa chica es muy hermosa!-

-Pero aun así no es rival para nuestra Hancock- aseguró Sandersonia a la defensiva.

Hancock recupero la compostura, carraspeo la garganta y sujeto a Nami del pelo.

-Esta peluca a leguas se ve que es falsa- comento dándole tirones.

-¡Ay, emperatriz Pirata, ese es mi cabello, no una peluca! – explico Nami zafándose con un brusco manotazos del agarre de Hancock. -¡Como que le hacen falta unas lecciones de buenos modales, emperatriz!-

-Como osas golpear mi mano…. ¡Tipa atrevida!- dijo Hancock indignada, sosteniendo su mano de forma protectora.

-No la golpee, solo… ¡espere, no se haga la víctima, usted fue quien empezó todo al jalarme el cabello!- se defendió Nami ya sin tanto respeto a Hancock. Su indiferencia se estaba transformando en desagrado.

-¡Embustera, tú me has provocado al intentar robarme a Luffy! – sentencio Hancock agudamente. Nami abrió la boca incrédula y muy confundida, pero Hancock no le permitió hablar -¡Apuesto a que me lo quieres robar, y casarte con él y después no invitarme a su boda a forma de venganza mientras yo me vuelvo una solterona viviendo con mil gatos, juagando al bingo y viendo programas de concursos en la televisión¡-

-¿Qué?- dijo Nami alterada -¡No! Esta usted paranoica-

-¡Si lo harás, veo la verdad través de esos ojos saltones, y sé que lo harás! Pero no te lo permitiere, peleare con Luffy aunque me cueste la vida. ¡LA VIDA!-

-¡Oh no, ataque de celos, ataque de celos!- advirtió Marigold sosteniendo a su hermana, que empezaba a echar espuma por la boca. – ¡Rápido, Sandersonia, trae la inyección calmante y la camisa de fuerza!-

Miro a Nami con ira y reproche por el estado de Hancock, ordenándoles que se largaran de la isla en ese momento antes de que utilizaran la fuerza. Nami comprendió que luchar seria innecesario y ordeno a Luffy que dejara de comer.

-¡Pero si aun ni me lleno un poco!- reclamo Luffy con un puchero. Una mirada matadora de la navegante fue suficiente para obligarlo y recordarle quien estaba al mando. Margaret estaba por escortarlos de nuevo a su barco pirata fuera de la ciudad cuando Nami recordó la razón por la cual habían ido a la ciudad de las mujeres en primer lugar.

-¿Han visto a un rubio pervertido cocinero con cejas curveadas por aquí? Tal vez intentado ligarlas o desangrándose por la nariz mientras mencionas frases de amor ridículas….-

-¡No, nadie con esa descripción ha venido! – Informó Marigold-¡Y ahora váyanse que es la hora de la inyección y créanme que no es una imagen bonita!-

-¡Yo quiero ver!-

-¡No veras nada, nos largamos!- dijo Nami tomándo a Luffy de la camisa y llevándooslo casi a a rastras.

-Pero Nami…- reprocho Luffy un poco triste.

Con su visita a Amazon Lily, lo único que los sombreros de paja causaron fueron muchas curiosidades por los bailes exhibicionistas de Franky en las mentes de las mujeres, un ataque de celos en Hancock, y unas agruras que le dieron a Luffy por comer tan rápido.

¡Y encima de todo, ni siquiera una pista lograron conseguir del paradero de Sanji!

Bueno, al menos Nami entendió una cosa: que Hancock tenía de loca lo que tenía de bella, y de que no era ninguna rival para ella en cuanto quien recibía más la atención de Luffy. Además, su cabello naranja era mucha más atractivo que el de la emperatriz, sin duda alguna. No había de que preocuparse, Luffy aun podría ser un poco distraído, pero en cuanto su vena de amor despertase, solo tendría ojos para ella.

Aquello era una apuesto segura para Nami,y no pudo evirtar sonreir triunfante al pensarlo.

* * *

><p>Los sombreros de Paja abandonaron Amazon Lily un poco decepcionados por no haber podido encontrar a su cocinero. Cansados y en el caso de Brook y Zoro, un poco excitados, decidieron descansar y seguir buscando a Sanji por la mañana. Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, unos extraños quejidos empezaron a salir del baño principal del Sunny. La puerta se abrió y de allí salió nadie menos que el extraviado Sanji. Lucia un aspecto cansado y pálido.<p>

-Carajo. Todo un día en el inodoro a causa de la diarrea….! Te maldigo Franky, a ti y a tus hamburguesas, te maldigo!- grito Sanji, tirado en el suelo a punto de desmayarse, pero debió aguantarse por que en la cocina aun tenía una cita con una hermosa dama llamada _"Pila enorme de platos sucios"._

-Tal vez debería irme de vacaciones una temporada a Amazon Lily, en serio me las merezco…- se dijo a si mismo mientras tallaba un pegajoso moho de un plato.

De haberse enterado que había estado allí pero que gracias su ataque de diarrea no había disfrutado de la visita… hubiese roto toda la vajilla del enojo, sin importarle que su querida Nami swan le dijese que costaba mucho, pero mucho dinero en las tiendas.

Tal vez algún día tendría vacaciones. Pero si no… siempre podía contar con sus revistas y sus lindas pollitas.

Al menos era algo.

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola lectores!<strong>

**Bueno este fic va dedicado a NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku D , que me dio mi review 250 . Espero te agarde como quedo la historia :).**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
